29 Septembre
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: Le 29 Septembre, c'est la Saint Archange. Mais pourquoi ? [Sabriel Angstgélique]


Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur cet OS étrange. Pour la faire courte, il traînait à moitié achevé dans mes dossiers depuis un bout de temps, j'ai trouvé bien de le terminer. Et puis j'aime réussir à ne pas hurler de douleur sur quelque chose que j'écris.

Voilà, alors, au programme. Des anges, du fluff, de l'angst, du Sabriel, une date. Des signes. Des choses étranges.  
Rien ne m'appartient.  
Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas la review si vous avez aimé ou détesté, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

"Merci d'écouter Kansas Radio, il est sept heures et nous sommes le mardi 29 septembre, alors n'oubliez pas de souhaiter une bonne fête à tous les Michael ! Et Gabriel... Et Raphaël également.  
-C'est à croire que l'on est la saint ange. Tout de suite, la météo. "

Le réveil grésille et chantonne dans un coin de la chambre au dernier étage d'un immeuble perdu dans la ville.. Le soleil commence timidement à pointer le bout de son nez, derrière l'épaisse couche de nuages bas et mauve violacés. On peut deviner autour d'eux une agglomération, une ville qui étend ses tentacules urbaines autour d'un fleuve, peut-être même le bord de mer.  
Sam est déjà assis sur son lit. Une odeur de chocolat brûlé, de caramel oublié au fond d'une poche après une pluie un peu trop intense et de menthe, curieusement, l'a tiré du sommeil bien avant le radio-réveil qu'il éteint. Il entend l'eau de la douche couler, et, alors qu'il cherche du regard ses vêtements, une douleur sourde lui serre le coeur.  
Saint Gabriel.

"Super..." Il murmure en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Son parcours avec l'archange a été plus que compliqué, si compliqué qu'il leur faudrait, à eux seuls, un Nouveau Nouveau Testament pour s'y retrouver. Une Bible couleur caramel effacé.

Sans un regard vers le ciel, qu'il devine de plus en plus orageux. Vraiment super. S'ils ne se dépêchent pas, ils ne pourront pas sortir de la chambre avec au minimum huit heures - laver sa magnifique chevelure prend plus de temps qu'il ne faudrait le penser -. Sans un regard pour le ciel, il se redresse.

Il enfile sommairement son tee-shirt par dessus son pantalon de pyjama délavé, refait rapidement le lit double où la forme d'un autre corps étalé se dessine encore et va frapper à la porte doucement. Tout est une affaire de douceur. Rien de plus. L'odeur de caramel et de chocolat un peu trop cuit pour être bon lui saute à la gorge alors que la porte se déverrouille. Il sourit en baissant les yeux, vingt-et-un centimètres de différence sont toujours non négligeables.  
Et quelque chose cloche.  
Son coeur résonne encore de cette douleur sourde qu'il ne peut pas retenir, alors qu'il croise le regard ambré de l'être millénaire avec une peluche ornithorynque entre les bras.  
"Gabriel, on va être en retard.  
\- Rien à foutre. Je viens pas. Vas-y sans moi. "

Il y a de l'orage aussi, dans ces yeux-là. Un orage à peine voilé, une brume dangereuse qui les fait passer pour une pierre froide couverte d'un sang rouille. Un orage qui gronde et menace. Est-ce encore Gabriel, qui fait courir le frisson le long de l'échine de l'humain ? Encore Gabriel qui, les cheveux gouttant d'eau glacée sur le parquet, fait clignoter les lumières ?  
Est-ce encore Gabriel qui serre, serre contre lui à en déchirer les coutures, un animal imaginé et cousu de toutes pièces et qui fait presque reculer Sam ?  
Est-ce encore Gabriel, quand l'ombre derrière lui grandit pour emplir la salle de bain que l'on devine, cachée par la porte ?  
" Gabe, calme toi, tente de le raisonner le chasseur. Sa posture est hésitante, ses paumes de mains ouvertes. Calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Y a rien ! "

Non, bien sûr. Quand un archange trempé d'eau gelée serre contre lui une peluche d'enfant, tout va bien. Sam réprime un soupir exaspéré, et se contente de retourner vers le lit doucement.

"Comme tu voudras. "  
La porte se referme dans un claquement violent, alors que Sam se laisse tomber sur l'édredon, de son côté du lit.  
Ca va être long.

 **~O~**

Le soleil ne se montre pas de la journée, pourtant il brille, haut et fort, derrière les nuages. Il est éclatant, presque à la limite d'éclater; le tonnerre gronde aussi, autour, et certains disent avoir vu des étoiles briller entre les nuées et les éclairs qui s'abattent de temps à autre. Il n'y a plus de saisons, cette fois, même plus de météo décente.  
Debout sur la cuvette des toilettes, Gabriel observe le ciel. Les larmes coulent à peine sur ses joues, alors que ses doigts agrippent le bord du vasistas. Tout, dans le ciel, l'appelle. L'appel du vide en plus fort. De toute manière, il sait voler, non ?

Ca fait des heures qu'il est ici. Qu'il attend d'avoir retrouvé un peu de contrôle sur lui-même. La peluche est douce, et il la caresse machinalement à chaque fois qu'il se sent perdre pied. Il sait qu'il avait promis à Sam qu'ils feraient une sortie en ville, aujourd'hui. Qu'ils s'approcheraient sans doute de la mer, pour éclater les vagues et danser sur l'écume quand personne ne regarderait.  
Il sait qu'il avait promis à un autre Sam qu'ensemble ils iraient à la mer, pour éclater les vagues et danser sur l'écume, car personne ne les regarderait.

La pensée même de ce Sam fait naître un sanglot en lui, qu'il réprime d'un rire brisé.  
Un éclair s'abat sur le sol, non loin de là.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Fais grogner ton joujou. J'suis plus là, de toute manière."  
Gabriel, debout sur la cuvette des toilettes, engueule la foudre et le tonnerre.

"Gabriel ? "  
Sam.

"Gabriel, ouvre la porte et viens. S'il te plait. "  
L'odeur de cookies mêlée à du café s'insinue lentement par l'interstice de la serrure. _Oh le connard._ L'archange retient un gémissement de douleur, alors qu'un coup sourd résonne contre son coeur. _"C'est ton coofé ! "_  
Il pousse la porte ouverte, doucement. Il n'entend plus rien d'autre que le ronronnement de la cafetière et du four mêlés. Il voit vaguement Sam, soulagé, qui l'attire à table avec une assiette remplie de cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Il s'installe, sans un bruit.  
Il s'installe mais ne mange pas. La peluche est assise sur ses genoux, comme un petit enfant.

Le silence passe, au rythme de leurs souffles réguliers et du tic tac d'une horloge depuis longtemps déréglée. Sam bouge, Gabriel non. Le ciel est toujours furieux contre eux. C'est stupide et inutile.  
Il est quatorze heures, maintenant. Sam est posé sur le lit, son ordinateur sur les jambes et son ventre tordu en noeuds anxieux. L'ange est toujours immobile, même quand Sam cligne des yeux il ne change pas de place.  
Alors le chasseur cherche un peu tout et n'importe quoi sur Internet. Il cherche son propre prénom, des affaires qu'il envoie en mail à Dean, efface deux-trois conneries de son dossier médical et finit par taper Gabriel dans la barre de recherche.

"Tiens."  
La voix de l'ange, dans son oreille. Il relève la tête. Une tasse dans laquelle flotte un cookie.  
"C'est ton coofé."  
Sam, un peu désorienté, le prend et sourit. Il referme son ordi. Il y a en Gabriel quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas nommer. Quelque chose d'enfantin, alors qu'il vient se blottir contre lui.  
Quelque chose de dérangeant, quand il voit les traînées sur ses joues.  
" Gabe ? "

Dehors, l'orage roule et frapperait à la porte s'il le pouvait. Gabriel cache son visage contre le torse de l'homme.

"Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "  
Il le demande une seconde fois. Peut-être que ça marchera.  
" Rien.  
\- C'est parce que c'est ta fête ? "

Une lampe explose, dans le large studio. Sam sursaute, et pose sa tasse.  
"Ce n'est pas ma fête.  
\- Gabriel...  
\- CE N'EST PAS MA FÊTE ! "

Le cri s'envole, tout s'éteint. La pièce est plongée dans le noir irréel de l'après-midi. Dans le dos de l'archange, six cicatrices dorées et brillantes se dessinent, curieusement luminescentes. L'ombre de ses ailes se déplie, une ombre faite d'or et d'argent lunaire. Le miroir en face d'eux se brise, et ces éclats virevoltent un instant.  
Sam n'ose pas bouger. Gabriel non plus, pourtant il redresse la tête et le fixe.  
Ses yeux ont la couleur d'un glacier sous les étoiles. Bleu.  
Bleu étoilé.  
"C'est pas ma fête. "

Il se lève. Ses pas résonnent sur le parquet comme sur des dalles recouvertes de sang. Laisser venir les souvenirs. Ca fait si longtemps.

"Gabriel, calme toi. J'ai compris. Okay ? Respire. C'est bon, c'est fini. Je ne le dirait plus. "

Un silence, alors que la pièce commence à tourner autour d'eux.

Le décor change.

 **~O~**

Une large route pavée. Sam se tient en retrait, sur un banc. Des maisons vaguement blanches, arrondies par les vents et le temps. Au dessus, le ciel a une couleur de sang, un rouge écarlate qui déchire l'instant et l'espace. L'air a cette odeur d'ozone particulière, juste avant que l'orage ne se retire complètement, et les nuages qui dansent laissent présager du pire alors qu'ils disparaissent doucement.

Entre les espaces qu'ils libèrent, des millions d'étoiles commencent à s'écraser.

Sam ne sait pas quoi dire, mais Gabriel lui intime quand même le silence. Il pointe un homme qui se tient là, debout, son armure teintée par le sang qui s'écoule des étoiles et qui ruisselle entre les briques. Sa posture semble familière, tout comme les ailes qui jaillissent, pures et immaculées, de son dos, ou l'épée qu'il laisse tomber.  
Michael.

Michael défait. Michael qui ne bouge plus. Devant lui, le tonnerre, les éclairs et le soleil se mêlent dans une danse éclatante et silencieuse.

En face de lui, flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, pour ne pas toucher les cadavres qui déjà se décomposent en poussière d'étoiles - le ciel du Paradis est rempli d'enfants morts -, les ailes scintillantes dans la lumière et l'orage, Lucifer se tient.

Ou peut-être est-ce Sam, plus jeune, qui ne recule pas. Les anges n'ont pas de visage.

"Michel, on peut encore arrêter. Regarde-moi."

Le silence répond à l'Archange.

"Michael. "  
Lucifer avance doucement. Ses doigts rencontrent l'épaule de Michael, qui recule comme si on l'avait brûlé.

"Ne me touche pas ! Ce qui est arrivé, Samaël, c'est ta faute, entièrement et uniquement _ta_ faute. " La voix du Régent est curieusement calme, alors qu'il reprend son épée, couverte du sang d'un millier d'enfants.

"C'est arrivé parce que tu n'as pas voulu écouter Père. Parce que tu pensais pouvoir le haïr en faisant passer cette haine pour de l'amour. C'est arrivé parce que tu n'as pas voulu Le respecter.

\- C'est arrivé parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter.

\- Et pourquoi t'écouterais-je ? Tu as désobéi à Père !

\- Tu as tué nos frères. "

Gabriel glisse sa main dans celle de Sam, et la serre, fort. La scène vacille mais tient bon.  
Les deux frères en viennent aux mains. L'épée de Michael scintille dans les larmes du souvenir de l'Archange, mais le souvenir tient bon.

"Tu les as tués, Michael ! Tous, tous, les nurseries sont vides !

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas rebellé, jamais ils ne seraient partis au front ! "

Lucifer se tient sur le bord de l'abîme. La pointe de l'épée de son aîné caresse son menton, son torse, son coeur, sa Grâce. Il arrête de se battre. A quoi bon, lorsqu'on connaît la fin de l'histoire ?

" Tu m'aurais laissé me battre contre le vent, tu aurais gardé les enfants à l'intérieur, et je me serais rendu sans bataille, murmure-t-il. Mais maintenant, regarde autour de nous. Je vois des enfants, réduits à néant, et je pleure de penser que dans tous ces corps, il y a aussi celui de Gabriel. Parce que tu l'as envoyé aussi, Mikey, hein ? J'en suis sûr. Tu l'as envoyé se faire massacrer pendant que tu attendais pour me porter le coup final ! "

Lucifer écarte les bras : sur ses joues, comme deux éclairs, les larmes brillent dans sa Lumière.

"Allez, vas-y. Prends ta vengeance. Fais ce que Père nous a promis. De toute manière, grand frère, on se reverra. Vas-y. Mais retiens bien une chose, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, tu m'as eu.

La prochaine fois, je te le jure, je retournerai nos frères contre toi, comme tu l'as fait avec lui. "

L'Etoile du Matin ferme ses yeux et chute, poussée par son frère aîné qui n'ose même pas le regarder.

"Que ce jour soit marqué comme celui où les Archanges ont chassé le Diable du Paradis." Enonce-t-il simplement, alors que les étoiles tombent et s'éteignent avec Lucifer, et que, en Sam, quelque chose meurt avec lui.

 **~O~**

Retour à la chambre. Gabriel ne dit pas un mot. La poupée ornithorynque est dans un coin. Sam tient toujours sa main. Il la serre, aussi fort qu'il le peut, bien que sa vision soit toujours obscurcie par le récent voyage dans les souvenirs de l'archange.

"J'l'ai pas poussé, Sam, j'te jure. J'étais enfermé. J'l'ai pas poussé, j'l'ai pas fait partir ! Je voulais pas qu'il parte. "

Gabriel. Son Gabriel. Sam comprend. Sam le comprend, plus que quiconque. Il l'attire dans une douce étreinte, sans chercher à lui offrir le réconfort qu'il cherche - car il est des réconforts que seuls les souvenirs peuvent nous apporter -.

"Je sais, Gabriel. Tu ne l'as pas fait partir.

\- C'est pas ma fête. "

Sam dépose un léger baiser sur son crâne.

"Non. C'est pas ta fête. "

 **~O~**

Il est vingt-deux heures trente. La nuit est aussi décalée que le reste de la journée. Allongé sur le côté, le Winchester regarde l'archange souffler des bulles avec son chewing-gum étoilé.

Gabriel.

Son Gabriel. Doux. Imprévisible. Fougueux. Les mots lui manquent.

Gabriel est un oxymore.

Et bien plus encore.

"Il me manque, Sam, tu sais."  
Sa voix rompt le silence.

"Et des fois, dans la nuit, je me demande si je dors à côté de lui. Si je suis de retour au Paradis. " Les regrets se font entendre, mais le chasseur ne bouge pas.

Gabriel se tourne pour regarder dans ses yeux.

"Et puis tu te réveilles, et alors je me rappelle à quel point tu ne lui ressembles pas.  
Et puis tu te réveilles, et je me rappelle à quel point je t'aime. "


End file.
